1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a photographic camera including an electronic flash apparatus as well as a radio receiver, particularly to indication means capable of indicating both the state of the readiness for the flashing of the electronic flash apparatus and the state of the tuning of the radio receiver.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, at a chance of going on a hike or a picnic or making a trip, it is often the case desiring to carry both a camera and a portable radio at the same time, but it has been a great trouble for those individuals desiring the above to have those two rather heavy and bulky loads simultaneously. In this connection, if an electronic flash apparatus and a radio receiver can be built in a photographic camera, it will be a great convenience in those respects such that in a chance of a picnic or in a trip not only the photographings under the natural lights as well as with the flash lightings but also the reception of radio programs becomes possible with such a single composite apparatus.
Hereupon, the most necessary conditions for such the composite photographic camera are that it must be small in size so as to be suitable for carrying it and that both the electronic flash apparatus and the radio receiver operate accurately and exhibit fully their individual functions, then for this purpose it is necessary to take considerations with which the prevention of inaccurate operations of the radio receiver and the electronic flash apparatus eventually caused by individual users' misoperations can be accomplished.